The goal of the training program is to conduct training, research and mentorship as well as operationalize research findings in order to strengthen the national capacity to address the public health and scientific challenges of the evolving HIV and TB epidemic in Uganda. This goal will be achieved through collaboration between Joint Clinical Research Centre, Makerere, Gulu and Mbarara Universities of Uganda, Uganda National TB and Leprosy Program, Uganda Ministry of Health, Case Western Reserve University USA and University of Georgia USA. The specific training objectives of this proposal are to strengthen the research training capacity and infrastructure for clinical, operational, and health services research on HIV/TB infections through training, mentorship and strengthen collaboration between HIV and TB control programs as well as collaboration between these programs and academic/research institutions with the view of promoting HIV/TB co-infection prevention, care and treatment. To achieve objectives, we propose inter-disciplinary training in post-graduate degree (long term) and non- degree courses (short-term and intermediate term) courses in Uganda as well as in US institutions. The long term degree raining will be in specialties relevant to HIV/TB prevention and management (such as epidemiology, health services research, public health and clinical specialties). The short-term and medium- term courses will include health informatics, bioethics, operations research, clinical trials, and dissemination and implementation research. Though we will continue with the mix of training experiences in Uganda and US, we propose to have more training at Masters degree in Uganda. This will create a greater demand for mentors for the trainees, so we propose to have training in mentorship for senior researchers who will become mentors of the trainees. The mentors'manual that was developed in the first five years of COHRE phase II will be mad widely available to potential mentors and mentees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The training program will increase the availability of relevant human resource and supportive laboratory and clinic infrastructure to address the HIV/TB public health challenges through prevention and control of infection, offering curative services, research on ways of improving care for the infected and affected and contribute to health policy so as to improve the health of entire population and eventual national development.